Skifahren und andere Katastrophen
by ChrissiTine
Summary: Harry, Ron, Ginny und Hermine sind zum Skifahren in die Berge gefahren. In ihrer Skihütte findet besonders Harry sehr interessante Sachen heraus. HPGW


**Titel:** Skifahren und andere Katastrophen

**Autor: **ChrissiTine

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehören weder Harry Potter noch die Charaktere, aber diese Storyline ist, dass kann ich ganz stolz behaubten, ganz allein von mir

**A/N: **Nachdem ich einen HP One-Shot aus dem Englischen übersetzt habe, habe ich mir gedacht, ich könnte es auch mal versuchen. Auf diese Idee bin ich durch eine Folge der Schillerstraße gekommen. Ich hab mir gedacht, es könnte ganz witzig sein, also viel Spaß damit, und wenn es euch gefallen hat, oder auch nicht, könnt ihr mir gerne ein Review dalassen, darüber freue ich mich immer.

* * *

**Skifahren und andere Katastrophen**

"Ich weiß immer noch nicht, wie ihr mich dazu überreden konntet!", stöhnte Ron und ließ sich in einen der Sessel fallen, die um den Kamin herum verteilt waren.

"Wahrscheinlich so, wie Hermine dich immer überredet.", grinste Harry und rieb sich die Schulter. Ron hatte sich regelrecht hineingeklammert.

"Auch wenn Hermine meine beste Freundin ist, so genau möchte ich nicht über das Liebesleben meines Bruders informiert sein." Ginny ließ sich in den Sessel neben Ron fallen. Dieser sah sie an.

"Das beruht übrigens auf Gegenseitigkeit, Schwesterherz. Und jetzt nimm endlich deinen Skischuh von meinem Fuß."

"Oh, dass tut mir Leid, Ron, hab ich übersehen.", sagte Ginny und nahm ihren schweren Skischuh von Rons verknacksten Fuß. Sie hatte wie üblich ihre Schuhe einfach von den Füßen schleudern wollen, aber vergessen, dass sie nicht einfach Turnschuhe anhatte.

"Es freut mich, dass du die Ursache für meine schlimmen Schmerzen einfach vergessen kannst.", sagte Ron ärgerlich und rieb sich den schmerzenden Knöchel.

"Ach komm schon, Ron. So schlimm ist das nun auch wieder nicht.", meinte Harry und ließ sich gegenüber von Ginny, seiner Freundin in einem, zu seinem Missfallen leider pinkfarbenen, Sessel nieder.

"Du weißt doch gar nicht, wie schmerzhaft sowas ist.", sagte Ron zähneknirschend.

"Nein Ron, woher sollte Harry denn auch wissen, wie weh sowas tut. Es ist ja nicht so, als wäre er von einer Riesenspinne in zwanzig Meter Tiefe fallen gelassen oder von einem Basilisken gebissen worden. Oder als wären ihm alle Knochen aus dem Arm gezaubert worden, oder..."

"Schon gut, schon gut, Harry hat vielleicht eine Ahnung, wie weh so etwas tun könnte.", unterbrach Ron seine kleine Schwester, die ihren Freund wohl verteidigen wollte. "Wenigstens hat Hermine noch Mitleid mit mir.", murmelte Ron.

"Da sei dir mal nicht so sicher.", meinte Ginny.

"Hast du jetzt auch noch meine Freundin gegen mich aufgehetzt?", fragte Ron beleidigt.

"Nein, aber Hermine hat selten Mitleid mit jemandem, der sich eine Verletzung nur aus purer Dummheit zugefügt hat.", berichtigte Ginny ihren Bruder.

"Was heißt denn hier pure Dummheit? Hat sie wirklich pure Dummheit gesagt, Harry? Was war denn an meinem Unfall pure Dummheit?"

"Komm schon, Ron, du hättest diesem Baum locker ausweichen können."

"Das glaubst auch nur du! Diese Bretter, auf denen die Muggel zum Vergnügen fahren, haben ein Eigenleben entwickelt. Fast so, als wären sie verzaubert gewesen." Ron sah in die grinsenden Gesichter von seiner Schwester und seinem besten Freund und ihm ging langsam ein Licht auf. "Habt ihr die Dinger etwa verhext?"

"Wir? Ron, bist du auch auf den Kopf gefallen?", fragte Ginny scheinheilig.

"Nein. Und zu deiner Information, ich bin auch nicht gegen den Baum gefahren. Ich bin daran vorbeigefahren und nur weil dieser eine bescheuerte Stein dort im Weg lag, bin ich umgekippt.", entrüstete sich Ron.

"Ganz genau. Was regst du dich eigentlich so auf. Bei deinen Schmerzen müsstest du eigentlich schon in Ohnmacht gefallen sein.", sagte Hermine, die aus der Küche ihres kleinen Ferienhauses kam und vier Krüge Butterbier vor sich herschweben ließ.

"Das ist er ja auch fast. Als ich bei ihm ankam, hat er sich die Seele aus dem Leib geheult.", meinte Ginny und beobachtete grinsend, wie das Gesicht ihres Bruders noch an roter Farbe zunahm.

"Das stimmt doch gar nicht. Es war lediglich der Schock, der aus mir gesprochen hat.", verteidgte sich Ron.

"Aber natürlich, Liebling.", stimmte Hermine ihm zu und ließ sich auf seinem Schoß nieder. Sie ignorierte das schmerzverzogene Gesicht von Ron. Sie kannte dieses Gesicht nur zu gut. Ron setzte es immer auf, wenn er mal wieder Aufmerksamkeit wollte. Sie konnte es ihm nicht verübeln, als eines von sieben Kindern und bester Freund des berühmten Harry Potters wurde ihm nicht oft Aufmerksamkeit zuteil. Hermine strich ihm über die Haare und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, und schon war Ron besänftigt.

Ginny hatte diese Aktion von Hermine lächelnd verfolgt und beschloss, dass ihr nun auch ein bisschen Aufmekrsamkeit von Harry zuteil werden konnte, erhob sich, und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß. Harry schlang seine Arme und Ginny und dann wurde es still. Alle sahen ins Feuer und genossen die Ruhe, die hier in den Bergen herrschte.

Es war eine gute Idee von Hermine gewesen, zum Skifahren herzukommen. Sie hatten alle etwas Entspannung nötig und auch etwas zu feiern. Hermine und Ron wollten ihre Verlobung feiern, außerdem hatten endlich alle vier ihre Ausbildung zum Auroren beendet. Dazu kam noch, dass Ginny Harry etwas sagen wollte.

Vor einigen Jahren hätten die vier Freunde nie gedacht, dass sie eines Tages so friedlich in einem Muggelskigebiet einen Urlaub machen könnten. Aber jetzt, wo der Krieg endlich vorbei war und Voldemort entgültig vernichtet, sahen die Zeiten wieder besser aus und man freute sich auf die Zukunft, anstatt sie zu fürchten.

Das Leben der vier Freunde hatte sich verändert. Sie waren erwachsen geworden, auch Ron, selbst wenn es manchmal nicht so aussah. Aber Hermine hatte ihn noch etwas erzogen, wie sie es nannte. Sie wohnten nun schon seit etwa zwei Jahren zusammen, aber Ron hatte erst vor wenigen Wochen den letzten Schritt gewagt - und Hermine um ihre Hand gebeten.

Auch Harry und Ginny wohnten zusammen, sie waren etwa zur gleichen Zeit zusammengezogen wie Ron und Hermine, aber bei ihnen war heiraten noch kein Thema. Harry hatte immer noch Angst um Ginny, es waren schließlich noch genug Todesser auf freiem Fuß, und er wollte sie durch eine Heirat nicht noch unnötig in Gefahr bringen. Ginny hatte versucht, ihn vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen, aber in dieser Hinsicht war er einfach stur. Sie konnte ihn verstehen, es gab genug Todesser, deren Wut sich haupsächlich auf Harry konzentrierte, schließlich was es ihm nun schon zum zweiten Mal gelungen, ihren Anführer zu besiegen, und dieses Mal entgültig, dessen waren sich alle, auch Dumbledores Porträt im Schulleiterbüro, hundertprozentig sicher.

Ginny hoffte, dass sie Harry noch überzeugen könnte, sie zu heiraten, sie wusste, dass er es wollte. Und nach ihren Neuigkeiten wäre es sogar ein sehr naheliegender Schritt.

Aber alles in allem waren alle Anwesenden sehr glücklich. Sie hatten ihre lange und harte Aurorenausbildung abgeschlossen und das Ministerium hatte sie auch eingestellt, besonders Harry war ohne Schwierigkeiten angenommen worden. Sogar die Zeitungen hatten davon berichtet, was eine gewisse Person, mit auffallender Ähnlichkeit zu Dolores Umbridge, dazu gebracht hatte, wütend in der Mülltonne auf ihrem _Tagespropheten_ herumzuhüpfen.

Ron stöhnte und richtete sich etwas auf. Hermine war sofort in den danebenstehenden Sessel gehuscht und besah sich jetzt Rons Knöchel. Er war etwas geschwollen, aber es war eine leichtere Verletzung, die mit ein paar kalten Umschlägen schnell wieder behoben werden konnte.

"Ich verstehe nicht, wieso ich den ganzen Weg herlaufen musste. Hättet ihr nicht auch eine Trage heraufbeschwören können?", meckerte Ron.

"Ron, denk doch nach. Wir sind in einem Muggelskigebiet. Hier wäre es doch mehr als aufgefallen, wenn wir plötzlich eine Trage gehabt hätten."

"Wir wären aufgefallen? Ginny hast du mal die komischen Vögel gesehen, die hier sind? Diesen Mann mit den knallengen und knallpinken Hosen, der verrückter aussah als Luna Lovegood oder diesen Clown, der alle zwei Meter umgefallen ist?", empörte sich Ron.

"Auch Muggel können manchmal verrückt sein.", meinte Harry und dachte an die Dursleys, oder auch Mrs Figg, aber die zählte wohl nicht.

"Ist doch jetzt egal. Ron, ich mach dir einen Umschlag und morgen ist der Fuß wieder in Ordnung. Allerdings solltest du dich nicht überanstrengen und morgen vielleicht noch nicht wieder Skifahren.", meinte Hermine.

"Oh, ich glaube das geht in Ordnung.", grinste Ron und ließ sich tiefer in den Sessel gleiten. Er liebte es, von Hermine umsorgt zu werden. Er fragte sich allerdings immer noch, wie genau sie ihn überreden konnten, hierhin zu fahren. Sie hätten mit Tonks, Lupin und deren Tochter lieber ans Meer fahren sollen, aber nein, Hermine meinte, es wäre ein Familienurlaub und sie sollten da nicht stören. Stattdessen hatte sie beschlossen, den beiden Weasleys den Wintersport nahe zu bringen, mit Unterstützung von Harry, der das auch endlich mal ausprobieren wollte, bei Dursleys wäre das undenkbar gewesen. Ginny hatte begeistert mitgemacht, sie war eigentlich für jede Art von Sport zu haben, was man auch erkennen konnte, denn sie stellte sich, genau wie Harry, der ja auch zu ersten Mal fuhr, sehr geschickt auf Skiern an. Der einzige, der einige Probleme mit dieser Art von Sport hatte, war Ron.So hatte er zum Beispiel eine Massenkarambolage im Skilift verursacht und war mehrere Male von kleinen Kindern umgefahren worden, bis er sie schließlich aus lauter Wut mit Schneebällen beworfen hatte. Wäre Hermine nicht gekommen und hätte ihn aufgehalten, eines der Kinder in einen Schneemann zu verwandeln, würde Ron jetzt wegen schwerwiegender Verletzungen im Krankenhaus liegen, da die Mutter von dem Jungen mehr als wütend gewesen war.

Ginny stand auf. "Ich geh die nassen Sachen ausziehen und duschen."

Harry stand ebenfalls auf. "Das ist eine gute Idee. Ich komme mit." Harry und Ginny gingen die Treppe ihrer gemieteten Skihütte hinauf, während Hermine und Ron unten zurückblieben.

"Denkst du, sie sagt es ihm bald?", fragte Ron Hermine. Sie wusste genau, was er meinte.

"Ich denke schon. Sie wollte es ihm ja hier sagen, und wir haben nur noch drei Tage." Ron streckte sich und traf Hermine versehntlich mit dem Fuß an der Nase. Sie fiel durch die Wucht des Tritts mit dem Sessel um und hielt sich die Nase. Ron sprang erschreckt auf.

"Hermine! Das tut mir Leid, das wollte ich nicht. Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte er erschrocken und kniete sich neben sie. Hermine setzte sich langsam auf, rieb sich die Nase und lächelte.

"Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung. Und mit dir anscheinend auch.", fügte sie grinsend hinzu. Ron blickte von ihrem schadenfrohen Gesicht zu seinem Fuß, auf dem er saß, und das ohne Schmerzen und biss sich auf die Lippe.

"Eine Wunderheilung! Das ist ja Wahnsinn.", rief Ron. Man hätte es ihm vielleicht abgekauft, wenn er nicht so laut gewesen wäre und die Augen übertrieben aufgerissen hätte.

"Ja, das wird es gewesen sein. Jetzt sei ein lieber Junge und hilf deiner Verlobten auf.", sagte Hermine, immer noch grinsend.

"Ja natülich." Ron sprang auf und reichte ihr die Hand.

"Jetzt kannst du ja doch Skifahren."

"Ähm. Ich glaube das wird noch nicht möglich sein, ich will schließlich keinen Rückfall erleiden."

"Na schön, Ron. Dann wird aber leider auch das ausfallen müssen, was wir für den späteren Abend geplant hatten." Hermines Grinsen wurde noch eine Spur breiter, als sie Rons enttäuschtes Gesicht sah. "Tja, jede Verletzung hat ihre Nachteile."

"Ähm, Hermine, ich glaube meinem Fuß geht es wieder gut. Wieso grinst du so?"

"Ihr Männer seid doch alle gleich."

"Was soll das denn heißen?", fragte Ron iritiert.

"Ach nichts.", meinte Hermine und ging in die Küche. Sie holte sich ein paar Saure Gurken aus dem Kühlschrank und tunkte sie in Schokosoße.

"Sag mal, seit wann isst du denn solches Zeug?"

"Ginny muss auf mich abgefärbt haben.", meinte Hermine leichtfertig.

"Ach, geht sowas denn?", fragte Ron neugierig und musterte seine Verlobte von oben bis unten.

"Keine Ahnung. Aber anscheinend schon.", schmatzte Hermine und hielt Ron eine Gurke hin. "Willst du auch mal?"

Ron musterte das grüne Gemüse aufmerksam und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, danke. Ich finde schon etwas, was ich essen möchte." Er ging nun selbst zum Kühlschrank und nahm sich eine Hähnchenkeule raus. Er stellte sich neben Hermine und lehnte sich auch an die Anrichte.

"Weißt du", schmatzte Ron, "eigentlich ist es hier sehr schön. Es war nett von Harry, uns allen eine Woche hier zu spendieren."

"Das - ", fing Hermine an und hielt sich plötzlich die Hand vor den Mund, stellte die Gurken auf den Tisch und rannte aus der Küche. Ron sah ihr perplex hinterher. Nach einer Minute folgte er seiner Verlobten.

"Ron, was ist mit Hermine los?", fragte Harry, der gerade die Treppe runterkam. Er hatte Jeans und ein T-Shirt an und seine Harre waren noch nass.

"Hast du sie so gelangweilt, dass sie keine andere Möglichkeit sah als zu fliehen?", fragte Ginny grinsend, die neben Harry auftauchte. Sie hatte ein Handtuch um ihre Haare gewickelt, ansonsten war sie genau wie Harry gekleidet.

"Ach Quatsch.", winkte Ron ab. Er ging zur Toilettentür und klopfte an. "Hermine? Alles okay mit dir?", fragte er schüchtern.

"Was ist denn los?" Ginny kam ebenfalls zur Tür. Auch Harry war heruntergetreten.

"Keine Ahnung. Ich meine, erst stopft sie sich mit Gurken garniert mit Schokosoße voll und dann rennt sie plötzlich ins Badezimmer. Sie meint, dass dein Zustand abgefärbt haben muss.", sagte Ron verwirrt und bemerkte Ginnys warnenden Blick nicht.

"Welcher Zustand denn?", fragte Harry neugierig. Er hatte schon länger das Gefühl, dass Ginny ihm etwas verschwieg.

"Ach, gar nichts, Harry. Ron hat keine Ahnung, wovon er redet.", winkte Ginny hastig ab. Harry sollte es nicht erfahren, zumindest nicht so.

"Ach komm schon, Ginny. Was ist los? Ich bin nicht blöd, ich weiß doch, dass du mir was verheimlichst."

"Wie kommst du denn darauf? Ich verheimliche dir doch nichts.", antwortete Ginny etwas lauter als beabsichtigt und schüttelte dazu noch den Kopf, so heftig, dass ihr das Handtuch vom Kopf rutschte.

"Oh doch Ginny. Ich kenne dich gut genug, um zu wissen, dass du mir etwas verheimlichst. Genauso wie Ron und Hermine.", strafend blickte er zu seinem besten Freund und dann auf die Toilettentür.

"Hey, zieh mich da nicht rein. Es ist einzig und allein Ginnys Sache." Ron hob abwehrend die Hände und trat soweit zurück, bis er an die Tür stieß.

"Aha. Es ist allein deine Sache? Was verheimlichst du mir, Ginny? Was verheimlichst du mir, dass Ron und Hermine wissen?", fragte Harry. Es hatte doch nichts mit ihm zu tun? Oder hatte Ginny etwa einen Anderen? Liebte sie ihn nicht mehr? Wollte sie ihm das sagen? Es musste so sein. Sonst redeten Harry und Ginny über alles, aber in letzter Zeit war sie so distanziert gewesen. Das war die einzige Erklärung, die Harry einfiel.

"Nichts.", sagte Ginny mit weinerlicher Stimme. "Es ist wirklich nichts, Harry." Innerlich verfluchte sie Ron. Warum musste er sich nur verplappern? Dieser Blödmann war auch zu nichts zu gebrauchen.

"Wenn es nichts ist, dann kann ich ja gehen.", sagte Harry verletzt und wollte nach oben gehen.

"Harry, warte. Bitte.", flehte Ginny und hielt ihn am Arm fest. Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen.

Genau in dem Moment wurde die Toilettentür geöffnet. "Ginny, hast du noch einen Schwangerschaftstest übrig?", fragte Hermine erschöpft und lehnte sich an den Türrahmen. Drei Köpfe fuhren herum und starrten Hermine an.

"Einen Schwangerschaftstest?", fragte Ron entsetzt.

"Einen Schwangerschaftstest?", fagte Ginny perplex.

"_Noch _einen Schwangerschaftstest?", fragte Harry forschend. Er hatte als einziger auf den genauen Wortlaut von Hermine gehört.

"Noch einen Schwangerschafstest.", bestätigte diese nickend. Ron und Ginny ließen sich fassungslos auf der Treppe nieder und stützten beide ihre Köpfe in die Hände. Harry starrte die Geschwister fassungslos an. Was sollte das schon wieder heißen? Wieso sollte Ginny noch einen Schwangerschaftstest haben? Wieso sollte sie _überhaupt_ einen Schwangerschaftstest haben? Sollte sie etwa...nein, das war unmöglich. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Obwohl, es würde erklären, warum Ginny sich so häufig im Badezimmer aufhielt. Und warum sie so viele Arzttermine hatte... es wäre auf Jeden Fall eine bessere Erklärung als wenn Ginny einen Anderen hätte, zumindest wäre sie für Harry weitaus erfreulicher. Er musste das jetzt sofort wissen, sonst würde er noch durchdrehen.

"Bist du etwa...", fragte er Ginny langsam. Diese sah mit tränenverschleierten Augen auf. So hatte sie sich das alles nicht vorgestellt. Ganz und gar nicht. Sie hatte das romantisch gestalten wollen. Aber nein, Ihr blöder Bruder und seine Verlobte mussten das ja wieder mal versauen!

Ginny seuftzte und nickte langsam. Harry atmete tief durch und ließ sich an der gegenüberliegenden Wand heruntergleiten. "Wie lange weißt du es schon?", fragte er tonlos.

"Nicht lange. Ein paar Wochen ungefähr.", Harry sah sie streng an. "Na gut, seit fünf Wochen.", ergänzte sie.

"Und du hast es nicht für nötig gehalten, mir das zu sagen, obwohl du es schon seit fünf Wochen weißt?"

"Ich wollte auf den passenden Moment warten, weißt du? Heute oder morgen. Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass mein Bruder mir dazwischenfunkt." Ginny funkelte Ron zornig an. Der sah entschuldigend zurück.

"Es tut mir Leid, Ginny. Ich hätte dich nicht vor Harry fragen sollen, aber mir war so schlecht - " Hermine drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und knallte die Klotür zu.

Ron drehte sich hilfesuchend zu Ginny um. "Glaubst du, sie ist...?"

Ginny lächelte ihn an. "Nach ihrem Verhalten zu sagen, ja."

Ron sah sie geschockt an. "Du meinst, ich werde..."

"Ich würde sagen, ja. Herzlich willkommen in der Erwachsenenwelt.", lächelte Ginny.

"Aber es ist doch noch nichts sicher bei Hermine, oder?", versicherte sich Harry. "Anders als bei dir?"

"Ja. Bei mir steht es fest."

"Wie weit bist du?", wollte er jetzt wissen.

"Etwas über zwei Monate.", antwortete Ginny. Harry nickte. Aber plötzlich erstarrte er.

"Zu dem Zeitpunkt war ich gar nicht da.", sagte er erschrocken. Hatte sie doch einen Anderen gehabt?

"Oh doch, du bist damals gerade von Tonks und Lupin zurückgekommen. Ich hab nachgerechnet."

"Ja, ich erinnere mich.", sagte Harry beruhigt. Es stimmte also. Ginny bekam ein Baby. Harrys Baby. Ihr gemeinsames Baby. Er wurde Vater. Er war wirklich erwachsen geworden. Er sah Ginny genau an. Sie strahlte. Es war ihm schon in den letzten Wochen aufgefallen, eine weitere Veränderung. Sie hatte so gestrahlt, sie sah so glücklich aus. Jetzt hatte er endlich die Erklärung dafür.

Plötzlich sprang sie auf und ging zu ihrer Reisetasche, die sie einfach in den Flur geschmissen hatte. Sie öffnete eine Seitentasche und holte eine Packung raus. Dann ging sie zur Toilettentür und klopfte. "Hermine? Ich hab hier noch einen Test."

Die Tür wurde nach kurzer Zeit geöffnet und Hermine schaute heraus. "Hier." Ginny reichte ihr die Pakung und Hermine schloß die Tür wieder. "Ich hab damals in meiner Aufregung ein paar Tests zuviel gekauft.", erklärte sie, nachdem sie die fragenden Blicke von Ron und Harry bemerkte.

"Ich glaub mir wird schlecht.", meinte Ron und stürzte die Treppe hinauf, um ins Badezimmer zu gelangen.

Ginny sah ihm kopfschüttelnd hinterher. "Er hält wirklich nichts aus, der Arme." Sie drehte sich um und sah zu Harry, der wieder aufgestanden war.

"Du bekommst also ein Baby?", versicherte sich Harry und war mehr als erstaunt, als Ginny den Kopf schüttelte.

"Nein. _Wir_ bekommen ein Baby." Ein großes Grinsen breitete sich auf Harrys Gesicht auf.

"Wir bekommen ein Baby.", bestätigte er. Sie waren inzwischen wieder ins Wohnzimmer gegangen. Plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung umarte Ginny ihn. Harry war nicht darauf gefasst gewesen und fiel über das Sofa, zusammen mit Ginny. "Autsch!", stöhnte Harry.

"Hey, ihr zwei!" Ron erschien leicht schwankend im Türrahmen. "Ich dachte diesen Teil habt ihr schon erledigt, oder warum ist meine kleine Schwester sonst schwanger? Worüber ich übrigens noch mit dir sprechen werde, Harry." Ron sah ihn strafend an und reichte beiden die Hände, um ihnen hoch zu helfen.

"Ron, wir wohnen seit zwei Jahren zusammen. Du hättest eigentlich annhemen müssen, dass Harry und ich dasselbe machen wie du und Hermine.", meinte Ginny und fegte nichtvorhandenen Staub von ihrer Jeans, während Harry seine Brille geraderückte.

"Ja, aber etwas annehmen ist nicht wissen.", meinte Ron und wurde langsam rot.

"Da hast du ausmahmsweise mal etwas richtiges gesagt, Ron.", sagte Hermine, die im Türrahmen lehnte, den Schwangerschaftstest in den Händen haltend.

"Und?", fragte Ginny gespannt, da Ron erstarrt zu sein schien.

"Ich darf euch mitteilen, dass sich das, was ich angenommen habe, in Wissen verwandelt hat.", sagte Hermine.

"Und was heißt das jetzt?", fragte Ron verwirrt. Was sollte dieses Gequatsche jetzt? Konnte Hermine sich nicht einmal in ihrem Leben normal ausdrücken?

"Ich bin schwanger.", bestätigte Hermine. Ginny quietsche auf und fiel der lächelnden Hermine um den Hals. Die beiden hüpften auf und ab und auf und ab.

Harry wandte sich grinsend zu Ron um, der völlig abwesend vor sich hinstarrte und in einen Sessel gesunken war. "Schwangere Frauen sind merkwürdig, oder Ron?", fragte Harry grinsend, stellte den Sessel wieder hin und setzte sich.

"Hä?" Ron starrte seinen besten Freund an, als ob er ihn vorher noch nie gesehen hätte.

"Keine Sorge.", meinte Ginny und setzte sich wieder auf Harrys Schoß. "So hat er auch reagiert, als ich ihm gesagt hab, dass ich schwanger bin." Harry grinste. "Du freust dich also über unser Baby.", fragte sie jetzt unsicher.

"Natürlich. Was denkst du denn?" Harry blickte seine Freundin entrüstet an.

"Keine Ahnung. Wahrscheinlich das, was alle Frauen denken, wenn sie erfahren, dass sie schwanger sind. Dass du Angst vor der Verantwortung hast, dass du mich nicht mehr liebst, dass du das Baby nicht willst, dass etwas schreckliches passiert...solche Sachen eben."

"Harrys Grinsen wurde breiter. "Angst vor der Verantwortung ist doch bei mir ziemlich abwegig. Schon allein die Prophezeihung war eine große Verantwortung. Ich werde dich immer lieben und unser Baby auch. Und ich hoffe inständig, dass nichts schreckliches passiert."

Ginny küsste ihn stürmisch. "Ich liebe dich, Harry."

"Ich weiß. Ich dich auch."

"Ich weiß." Ginny lächelte und kuschelte sich in seinen Arm. Die beiden beobachteten Hermine, die vor Ron in die Hocke gegangen war und mit einer Hand vor seinem Gesicht herumwedelte.

"Ron? Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie besorgt.

Er nickte langsam und schien wieder zu sich zu kommen. "Ich werde Vater.", sagte er langsam. Dann sprang er auf und hob eine überraschte Hermine hoch. "ICH WERDE VATER!", rief er überglücklich.

Hermine lächelte. "Wenn du mich nicht bald wieder runter lässt allerdings nicht." Ron sah sie geschockt an und setzte sie sofort wieder ab.

"Entschuldige. Ist alles in Ordnung, geht es dir gut?" Er drückte seine Verlobte in den Sessel.

"Es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich bin auch nicht krank. Also beruhige dich wieder. Du solltest deine Skischuhe übrigens zum trocknen in den Flur stellen, die vertragen keinen Trockenzauber."

Ron sah sie entsetzt an. "Wir können doch jetzt nicht mehr Skifahren!"

"Ron, überleg doch mal. Hermine und Ginny waren bestimmt schon gestern und vorgestern schwanger und da hat ihnen das Skifahren auch nicht geschadet. Dem einzigen, dem es geschadet hat, bist anscheinend du.", wies Harry ihn zu Recht.

"Aber - ", wollte er protestieren, wurde jedoch von Hermine gestoppt, die ihn sanft auf den Mund küsste.

"Harry hat Recht. Du machst das Theater doch nur, damit du nicht mehr fahren musst. Soll ich unserem Kind später etwa erzählen, dass sein Daddy ein Feigling ist, weil er Angst vor zwei einfachen Muggelbrettern hat?", fragte Hermine grinsend.

Energisch schüttelte Ron den Kopf.

"So wird Hermine Ron jetzt immer rumkriegen.", flüsterte Harry Ginny zu. Die verbiss sich das Lachen.

"Du bist Gott sei Dank vernünftig."

"Von dir kann man das nicht sagen. Ich sollte dem Kind mal von deinem Flederwichtfluch erzählen."

"Untersteh dich.", murmelte Ginny, bevor sie Harry leidenschaftlich küsste.

Kurze Zeit später saßen die vier jungen Erwachsenen in ihren Sesseln und starrten in das Kaminfeuer und waren sich absolut sicher, sich noch nie im Leben glücklicher gefühlt zu haben. Selbst Ron, auch wenn er wusste, dass er morgen schon wieder auf diese elendigen Muggelbretter musste.

**Ende**


End file.
